ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Tummy Trouble
Tummy Trouble is the twenty-third episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Ben and Rook being tied up together, hanging upside down over a bunch of cats in a warehouse. A new villain named Nyancy Chan gloats about having the two tied up and places a bunch of cats on Ben's face. Ben asks Rook who she is, to which Rook states she is the one that controls cats. After a struggle, Rook cuts himself and Ben free of the ribbon. Nyancy decides to sick her tigers on the duo, upon discovering their escape. Rook goes after Nyancy and tackles her down, but it appears that she has Rook hypnotized. Ben deals with the tigers by transforming into Perk Upchuck and eats them, before spitting them back out. Nyancy tries to get Rook to attack Ben, but he says that he isn't that hypnotized, adding that he's only cat-like. Nyancy is then seen being taken into custody by the Plumbers, while Rook is wondering about Upchuck swallowing tigers whole. He replies, saying he is used to eating stuff like that but then starts to act strange, feeling as if "millions of stomachs are crying out in hunger." Upchuck transforms back into normal and tells Rook that they're taking a road trip. Flying in space on the Proto-TRUK, Ben and Rook are making their way to Peptos XI, where the Gourmands live. Rook looks up Upchuck's species on the computer, saying there is two types of Gourmands: the Perks and the Murks. Rook then tells Ben that all Gourmands share the same link to a transpacific inter-dimension, which disgusts Ben. Then, large rocks hit the Proto-TRUK and Rook proceeds to fly by them. Ben then notices something and Rook explains it could either be Vilgax, Aggregor, or even the Highbreed. The attackers turn out to be none other than the Incurseans, threatening to take down Ben and Rook. Ben wonders what they are doing around there, but Rook says it's not the time to ask. Rook starts shooting down the Incursean spaceships, while Ben then tries to transform into Jetray but transforms into Big Chill instead. Big Chill starts to freeze the Incursean ships while turning intangible to dodge blasts from others. Big Chill then flies back to the Proto-TRUK, while Rook tries his best to slow it down from crashing into Peptos XI. They land on the planet and they start to search for the Gourmands. Ben and Rook notices a huge battle going on between the Gourmands and the Incurseans and they decide to help out. One of the Gourmands gets surrounded and Ben jumps into action and transforms into Echo Echo. He splits into two and they rescue the Gourmand while Rook fights off some Incurseans himself. Meanwhile, Echo Echo splits into more clones and they use the Wall of Sound to knock away the Incurseans. Rook catches up to Echo Echo, while the rescued Gourmand demands Ben to let him go. Echo Echo then tosses the Gourmand to one side of the other Gourmands and transforms back into normal. The Gourmand yells at Ben for tossing him over to the Perk side, while he himself is a Murk. The Perks raise their spoons at Ben and he starts to look worried. The Perks demand answers from the Murk, demanding to know where Ben came from. The Murk Gourmand then tells the group that it is none other than Ben Tennyson. Ben, Rook, the Murk Gourmand, and some Perk Gourmands then walk over to a stadium, with the Murk Commander Sergeant Cast Iron and the Perk Commander Sergeant Cookmeister arguing. Ben replies, saying that it is the Incurseans that they are fighting, while the Murk Gourmand agrees, introducing himself as Private Brownbag. Ben asks what his going on and Brownbag tells him that the Gourmand's queen, Queen Voratia Rumbletum, has been captured. The Cookmeister suggests going with "plan omega", with Rook questioning what it is. Brownbag tells Rook that it's the big one that only the Queen can order and both sides of the Gourmands begin arguing again. Ben transforms into Murk Upchuck and Perk Upchuck, trying to calm down the group. After Perk Upchuck transforms back into normal, Ben then tries to get the Murk Commander and the Perk Commander to calm down, but the Murk Commander then says he is going to lead a group to go out and rescue the Queen, with Ben agreeing. The Perk Commander doesn't agree and wants to lead a full out attack on the enemy, with Rook siding with him. Ben and Rook begin arguing and the two decide to go along with their respective Gourmands, wishing each other good luck. On an Incursean ship, Attea is seen looking for Raff. Raff shows up and Attea has him to call Milleous, saying that the time has come. Raff explains to her that the Gourmands are much tougher than they think, but Attea yells at Raff, saying that she is leading the army and orders him to get the Queen. Incursean warriors bring in Queen Voratia Rumbletum, who was planning a big banquet party. Attea yells at her, saying that the Queen better sign over Peptos XI to her. The Queen is a little shocked to hear that the Murk Gourmands are invading the Incursean ship. Two Incurseans take away the Queen while below, the Murk Gourmands begin fighting the Incurseans. In a different hallway, an Incursean is about to attack the Murk Gourmands, but Big Chill phases in and freezes him. Ben and the Murk Gourmands head on further but Raff, talking through a speaker, wonders what is going on. Big Chill transforms back into normal and Ben tries his best Incursean impersonation, saying nothing is going on and Raff walks off. The Murk Gourmands knock out a few more Incurseans and they reach the Queen with Cast Iron. They free her but suddenly, Attea barges into the room, yelling out to Ben. Attea orders everyone to stand down, but Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and carries off the Queen. The Murk Gourmands battle the Incurseans while Attea knocks away the Queen from Spidermonkey and they begin to fight. Attea knocks away Spidermonkey and he transforms back into normal. Ben tries to dial another alien, but Attea has a gun near the Queen's head, threatening to shoot her. Meanwhile, on Peptos XI, Rook and the Perk Gourmands begin fighting the Incurseans head on. Cookmeister comments, saying there is a lot of them and Rook starts to realize that he should have listened to Ben. However, back on the Incursean ship, Ben realizes he should have listened to Rook as well. Meanwhile, Attea threatens the Queen more. The Queen tells them not to listen to Attea, and she starts to bite Attea's head. Attea manages to throw the Queen into Ben and the Murk Gourmands. Ben gets up and he then transforms into Kickin Hawk to do battle with Attea again, and she charges at Kickin Hawk. Back outside, Rook beats down more Incurseans but notices a large, rolling tank object heading towards them. Back on the Incursean ship, Kickin Hawk and Attea are still going at it. The Queen then orders the Gourmands to charge, but ends up knocking both Attea and Kickin Hawk near an air lock. It suddenly comes open and everyone is thrown into space. Kickin Hawk manages to get on the Proto-TRUK while Attea is hanging onto the top of it. Back on Peptos XI, Rook and the Perk Gourmands are trying to avoid the large Incursean tank. Rook then notices Kickin Hawk flying the Proto-TRUK but Attea then knocks the Queen off. The Queen manages to hang on a ledge of the rolling tank while Kickin Hawk continues to fight Attea. Rook uses his Proto-Tool to rescue the Queen while Kickin Hawk transforms back into normal. Ben gets knocked away by Attea, but he transforms into Water Hazard and blasts Attea off of the Proto-TRUK with water, with her falling onto some Incurseans. Rook himself manages to take down the rolling tank, finally defeating the Incurseans. However, the Murk Gourmands and the Perk Gourmands still continue arguing, but the Queen silences both groups. The Queen then tells the Gourmand race that it is time to eat up Peptos XI and move on to a different world. The Gourmands begin eating Peptos XI, including left behind Incursean ships with the Queen saying this is "plan omega", telling Ben they can't take their planet when there is nothing left to take. Attea and the Incurseans then leave Peptos XI while Ben, confused, transforms into Perk Upchuck again to help eat Peptos XI and the other Gourmands begin "flying" in search of a new home. Meanwhile, Attea, through a hologram, speaks to Milleous, saying how the invasion was a success with Attea saying she ordered Peptos XI to be destroyed to send a message across the universe, making Milleous pleased. Milleous then says that the rest of the galaxy will fall, holding up a hologram of Earth and foreshadowing his next assault. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Attea makes her Omniverse debut. *Peptos XI is shown for the first and only time. *The Incursean Empire invades Peptos XI. *Peptos XI is eaten by Gourmands. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Perk Upchuck (Omniverse debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gourmands **Queen Voratia Rumbletum (first appearance) **Sergeant Cast Iron (first appearance) **Sergeant Cookmeister (first appearance) **Private Brownbag (first appearance) *Plumbers **Molly Gunther **Magister Patelliday (cameo) Villains *Incurseans **Attea (first re-appearance) **Milleous **Raff **Lieutenant Rana (first appearance) **Incursean Soldiers *Nyancy Chan Aliens Used *Perk Upchuck (first re-appearance; x3) *Big Chill (x2; first time intended alien was Jetray) *Echo Echo *Murk Upchuck *Spidermonkey *Kickin Hawk *Water Hazard Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The title means trouble in the stomach, which is what happened to Perk Upchuck in the start of the episode after he defeated Nyancy. **Also, Tummy Trouble is a 1989 short, starring Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman, *When Ben says "You pick Rook, the Lady or the Tigers?", he is making an allusion to the 1882 short story, The Lady, or the Tiger?. *When Perk Upchuck says, "No, something's wrong... as if millions of stomachs cried out in hunger." it is an allusion to the classic scene in which Obi-Wan Kenobi sensed the death of Alderaan in the Star Wars: A New Hope, "A disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices cried out in horror." **Also, when Ben is pretending to be Guard Station 19 on the Incursean ship, it is similar to when Han Solo was pretending to be the detention level on the Death Star in 'Star Wars: A New Hope'. *The Gourmands gurgling when they hear a food item or something that sounds similar to one saying "Mmm (food item)" is similar to what Homer Simpson from The Simpsons. *When Perk Upchuck was helping eat up Peptos XI, the noise heard sounds similar to those in video games mainly Pac-Man. *When Nyancy Chan yells out "Cry Havoc and let slip the cats of war!" she is making an allusion to William Shakespeare's play, Julius Caesar, the allusion being to the phrase "Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war." Trivia *This episode aired in France on February 22, 2013. *This episode is similar to the episode Simple, where two factions of one species fight against each other. *It is discovered that the original version and the version of Upchuck from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien are actually two sub-species, called Murks and Perks. *This episode reveals that, unlike Upchuck in the original series, Gourmands do not wear clothes. With the exception of helmets that look like saucers or cups, they usually walk around completely naked. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba